


[VID] David Bowie - Life on Mars - Medley Tribute

by BlessedJester



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Music, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedJester/pseuds/BlessedJester
Summary: A medley tribute featuring different artists singing Life on Mars.





	[VID] David Bowie - Life on Mars - Medley Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on YT in Jan 2016, and deleted for copyright about an hour later.
> 
> pw: bowie


End file.
